A normal life to live
by CRAZY PRINCESS DAISY
Summary: Amy's and Daisy's life through high school got to different collages have there own families and meet up again 4 years after but in the mean time of being apart they send letters every week
1. The meet up

Chapter 1:

It is Daisy's and Amy's first day of high school they are both worried what it is going to be like how are they people going to be have and what they will like and how nice they are going to be. So Amy was scared because she did not know any one there well that's what she thought anyway she did not know Sonic and Shadow were going there as well. The same was going on in Daisy's mind but she did not know that Luigi, Mario and Peach were going to be there.

Once both girl got there they did not know what to do because they thought they did not have any friends there to hand around with so they wondering around alone until they passed each other on the corridor. "Hello" the girl said in orange. In reply to the girl in orange the girl in red and white said "Hello what's your name mine is Amy". "My name is Daisy, Princess Daisy nice to meet you Amy". Thanks Daisy can I call you that Princess". "Sure Amy, do you wont to be friends". Amy replying with excitement "Yes please Daisy". Once the new friends was walking down the corridor they would no believe there eyes. They saw Sonic and Luigi taking making friends because they felt the same way well Luigi thought he only had his brother but that was nothing to him. The Girl's shouted down the corridor were they could she they boys what they have been friends with since well when they started school. And the best thing was that they had the same lessons together all year which the girls was really happy about.

When they finally made it to class there teacher was reading were each person should sit. Ok is any of you 2 girls Daisy. "Me sir" Daisy replied nervously, while sir new who she was sitting next to a guy who just walked in. "Hey you there" Pointing at Luigi " can you please go and take a seat next to Daisy, she smiled as luigi was walking towards her. Then 2 more people walk through the door and it was Mario and Peach, "WHY ARE YOU 2 LATE and welcome to the class Princess Peach and Master Mario", when they heard a voice from the back of the classroom and it was Daisy, "I'M A PRINCESS 2 YOU NO".

As people say time fly's when your having fun and it was brake time. Mario was trying to talk to his twin bro Luigi but no one would leave them alone for 2 minutes, But when they finally got to be alone the bell went for next class so Mario tried his best to get a seat next to his brother if they was not in a seating plan. The bros knew there dad was a teacher at this school and was a little worried that they might end up having him as one of there teachers, they had the right to be worried because there next class was with him.

"Hello students my name is , I will be pairing you up for this seating plan so first of I would like Luigi and Mario to go sit down there, pointing down near his desk. Once all the names where read out he began with the lesson least the boy's had Peach and Daisy behind them so they had someone to talk to. "Well" peach said to the boys, "what is it like to have your dad as a teacher", the boy's dad hears Peach say that and comes over. "I hope they are very happy", trying to keep his voice down but the whole class hears him say it and all start to laugh "HAHAHAHA" "LEAVE THEM ALONE" Peach & Daisy both shouted at the same time.

Well time fly's again and it its lunch time and daisy ask the gang if she could talk to Luigi on her own, "Hey guys can I have a sec with Luigi please" as when the rest said "AWWWW Daisy loves Luigi" Luigi starts to blush "ok if you say so". Everybody leafed Luigi and Daisy on there own. "Luigi when every one said I loved you they was not wrong I do love you will you go out with me" she said nervously. Luigi replying nervously "yes I will daisy I love you 2.

The last lesson of the day and Luigi and Daisy got put together in another seating plan like most over lessons I don't know why but teachers just did that for some reason while the teacher was talking about what will happen in the lesson Luigi and Daisy were holding hands luckily they was at the very back of the room so no one could see them until peach turned around. "AWWW you 2 so are you going out now or something" Peach asked softly. "yes we are and I could not be happier" Daisy said in excitement.

On the way home Daisy and Luigi were holding hands all the way until they reached Daisy's place when they kissed good bye. "see you tomorrow love you" Luigi yelled as Daisy walked up toward her door. Then he ran to catch up with his bro and peach for the rest of the walk home.

PLEASE GIVE ME REVIWS ON THIS.


	2. Kiss in an office

**Chapter 2 : **

**So a week has gone and Daisy and her boyfriend Luigi are still happy as always together. They both think that this relationship will go really far into life. Mario is getting really annoyed with his younger bro because he is not at home hardly to help him do home work, well what he means by help is doing it for him. But at the same time he is happy for him because he has a girlfriend who loves him for just being him self always. Lets get back to see how there love life is going at school.**

**So back at school for another week are they going to be any more couples made we will just have to see.**

_**ONE WEEK LATER!**_

"Hey babe" Daisy said all in excitement to see him. "Hey" Luigi said back to her that he had mist her a lot. "Luigi how's the weekend been" said another voice witch sounded like Amy. "Not bad and you" sounding confused to see were the voice came from. "It's been amazing thanks!" sounding so happy. "Hey Amy why are you so happy all of the sudden" Daisy also sounding confused. "Because of me" said another voice. It was Sonic he asked Amy out other the week end and she said yes and she could nit be happier ever in her life. Once every one else who was there knew the reason why Amy looked over the moon in happiness the 2 couples walked to there first class of the day which was science with .

He set the whole class with an experiment to do so he had a rough Idea who was better than who in this type of stuff he let them work with who ever they wonted to so Daisy choose to work with Luigi and Amy worked with Sonic. Well Amy and Sonic did more messing about then work unlike Luigi and Daisy who got on it like nothing was around them to make them go wrong they knew what they were doing just like that. Until walk in the room and saw no one was doing the work part from Luigi and Daisy so he keep the whole class back at lunch well he let Daisy and Luigi off because they actually did the work and most importantly correct with all the noise from behind them.

At lunch Mario and Peach was looking around the whole school for there friends Luigi and Daisy but they could not find them any were but the one place they did not look was in the dinning hall because they had a felling they would not be in there because its to noisy are crowded by all the big kids. They was not bothered about what the place was like as long they was together that's all that mattered. So eventually when Mario and Peach got to Daisy and Luigi they asked them were Sonic and Amy were. The answer Daisy gave Peach was "She and Sonic were messing around in Science first lesson so sir keep them behind" she tried not to laugh.

Later on in the day Amy and Sonic was walking to there last lesson once they fount out what it was they was not happy. It happened to be science again. They was not happy but they knew to people who was. It was Daisy and Luigi. "Nerds" Amy replied walking into the room looking at Daisy and Luigi. "Hello again long time no see" laughed so did Luigi and Daisy. "So all I know from last lesson is that I cant trust you lot in a room on your own part from to people and they know who they are so im not gonna say who they are so on with this lesson I had to change it because you were meant to write about what happen in this morning lesson but none of you did it so I am giving you a second chance to get that done and your homework will be to write about it now get going on it and can I speak to Daisy and Luigi out side please". "Ok you 2 can go to my office with is only there and get the written part of the lesson done so there will be no home work for you if you get it done and if you finish that this lesson before it ends just come back to the room and well done for earlier job well done you should be proud", "Thanks sir" Daisy and Luigi replied. Luigi and Daisy went to dot the work what sir had set them to do and let me tell you they did not do it straight away I bet you can guess what they did I am gonna tell you any way so you don't get the wrong idea. They kissed. Once they started there work it was not long until they done and when they looked at the time it was only half the lesson gone so they went back to sir.

As they normal do at the and of each day is walk each other home but today was different Luigi did not go home he went to Daisy's place because she said her parents said they wonted to meet him and have dinner which they did and let me tell you Luigi enjoyed him self and Daisy parents did like him and Daisy though they would not.

That's it until next time PLEASE REVIEW :D


	3. A Mix Up With friends

**Chapter 3:**

**Luigi is at daisy parents having dinner and chatting about how he met Daisy and who ask who out. The good moment turned bad as soon as Daisy's dad herd and saw what was going on outside the house and mostly because it was Mario and Peach messing about in front of him and all Luigi and Daisy could do is laugh but they tried to keep it in. But the mystery is what was they doing I don't know nobody knows. **

The next day at school everybody was staring at Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy like there were wearing pants on their head well mainly Mario and Peach because of last night the whole school found out what had happened all because there was a new teacher in school. It was Daisy's dad and he told the head teacher what happened last night, when he heard this he had to put up posters all over the school. Once Mario and Peach saw the posters they were not happy and rage around the whole school until first lesson which was with Daisy's dad (unlucky).

So they went to their lesson and Daisy and Luigi was already there as well as Sonic and Amy even though all of them hated this lesson well doesn't every one hate history. "Why do we have to learn about all this" Mario complained to Daisy's dad. "Well Mario you have to know all this so you know well people like me lived in the past and compare it to your life to see which is better to live in and if it was up to me I would choose when I was little because I love the outdoors it's just the best" Daisy's dad replied to Mario. "Why would I wont to do that of cores everyone is going to choose now days because there is more amazing technology out now unlike when you was our age sir I don't see the point in learning about this crap" Mario answered back. "Well Mario it is not crap and bet some people might chose back when I was young it was grate I like it" Daisy's dad said back. "So on with the vote who would like to live back in time to when there was no technology?" Daisy and Luigi both put their hands up. "only 2 ok so I guess you others like your technology then" Daisy's dad said confused with how Meany did not like the past but least his daughter liked it better then now and her boyfriend Luigi liked it as well. _–RINGGGGGGGGGGG-_ "Ok class dismiss but can Luigi and Daisy stay behind please" Daisy's shouted over the bell.

"I wonder why he wants us two too stay behind" Luigi whispered to Daisy. "Maybe because of this" Daisy said as 8 more people walked in the door and none were boys. "Ok bet all you girls and Luigi are wondering why I wanted you this lesson aren't you" He said. "Yeah and how come I am the only boy" Luigi replied. "Don't worry Luigi least you have me" Daisy said hugging his arm. "OK let me say why you lot are here, well you lot wonted to know who it was to live back in my dad as a kid so we are going to let all you lot have next week off time table to do so with me and my wife and a couple of friends to find out what it is like" He said while getting interrupted by Amy and Sonic walking in the door asking if they could join in the activity next week. "Why yes Amy and Sonic you can hey Luigi you're not the only boy now Sonic is here" "OK" Luigi said as if he did not care. "How rude is he" Amy said to Sonic walking over to Luigi and Daisy preparing them self for next week, Well Monday as it was Friday.

So it was lunch time Mario and Peach was sitting the dining hall waiting to see if Daisy and Luigi was going to show up. Well they did as well as Amy and Sonic all 4 of them laughing and they wanted to know why but they did not sit with them they went straight pass them to the very back of the room. A little while later some of the schools most popular people joined Amy and the others and all would not stop laughing so peach went to talk to them. "Hey Daisy what's so funny back here" Peach asked. "your face that's what's funny now go away so me and my buds can laugh and talk without you and keep that idiot Mario away from us as well please if you don't mind" Daisy said. "Nice one Daisy" The most popular boy respected Daisy when Peach walked away crying. "Hey Peach why you crying what happened" Mario asked all shocked. "I asked Daisy what was so funny back here and she said my face _–crying harder on Mario's shoulder-_. "why would she say that she is your best friend I will have a word with her". Mario walked over to Daisy and the others. "HEY DAISY WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT PEACH IT WAS NOT VERY NICE" Mario should at the top of his voice. "Well you're not nice" Luigi and Daisy said at the same time backing each other up. "LUIGI WHY DID YOU SAY THAT I'M YOUR BROTHER" Mario yelled at him. "Well yes your my brother or should I say my idiot half the one mom and dad have given up on with collage and stuff they care more about me then they do you" Luigi said back to his idiot half. "Nice dude I did not think you had it you" the most popular boy respecting him like he did to Daisy. So Mario walked back to Peach showing no emotion but deep down inside he wanted to cry badly. "What happened Mario" Peach asked really upset. "Luigi my 'brother' said my parents have given up on me with everything, like collage and Luigi never lies" Mario said trying not to cry.

The last lesson of the day and Luigi and Daisy are actually going to be in there because they was setting up everything for what is going to happen next week. Luigi and Daisy was so ready for this lesson because they had Mario and Peach in there and could not wait to pick on them lucky for them there was a new setting plan going to be happening "Luigi, Daisy, Mario and Peach over on this table" Said the teacher which happened to be toadworth Peach's carer since her parents passed away when she was a baby. Once everyone was seated in there new seats for English, the bros sat at each edge and the Princess in the middle. "Well hello there Princess ugly face" Daisy said to Peach "….. That's not my name ….." peach replied. "I think it is you're the only one who answered to it" "SHIT I did" Peach replied. "Hey idiot half" Luigi asked Mario. "I'm fine" Mario said in return. Toadworth told the class to write him a creative piece of writing and he also said to make it your best peace as well. "OK now get on with your creative peace of work but Mario, Peach, Daisy and Luigi come outside the class room with me I need a word with you NOW !" shouting at them which turned it to yelling the last bit. "So what do you won't shorty" Daisy asked toadworth. "Nice one Daisy" Luigi replied. "You 2 don't be mean to toadworth" Peach said trying not to yell. "Thanks Peach" toadworth thanked peach. "No problem sir but what did you won't us 4 for" Peach asked. "Well I thought something was going on between toy lot and I can tell there is something but the way you sear at each other and attitude as well when you speak" Toadworth told them. "Actually there is something well Luigi and Daisy have been acting weird ever since beginning of lunch when the most popular people came and sat with them at lunch as long with Amy and Sonic who went home a little while after that's why they are not in class and then Daisy said I have an ugly face and Luigi said to Mario that his parents don't care about him and called him his idiot half and that is it" Peach said running out of breath. "Is that so thanks again Peach you are Mario are free to go back in now" Toadworth said searing towards Daisy and Luigi. "WHAT" Daisy replied? "You know what" toadworth replied. "So what if we do you still need to tell us its part of your job" Luigi said sounding all bad and brave while Daisy hugging and rubbing his arm. "I just give up on you 2 get your stuff and go home early" Toadworth said sounding really feed up. All 3 of them walked back in to the class room and toadworth said right class you have 30 mins lefted of the day but 10 mins to get your work done so you have time to peer access it and bye Luigi and Daisy enjoy your weekend before everyone else. "Don't worry we will" Daisy said as her father walked in the room. "Hi dad what you doing here" Daisy acting all good. "Don't act like that I no u have done something bad" Daisy's dad replied. " OH SHIT" Manages to escape as well as Luigi.


End file.
